villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Undead
The Undead are a race of monsters serving as the main antagonistic faction of the 2004 Heisei Kamen Rider series Kamen Rider Blade. History The Undead were created 10,000 years ago by God from the Stone of Sealing, with each of the 52 Undead representing a different species and tasked to battle each other in a battle royale known as the Battle Fight. The winner would have the species they represent inherit the Earth, as well as granted a wish to alter the world. The losers meanwhile would be sealed by the Stone. However, if the 53rd Undead, the Joker Undead, won then the world would be destroyed due to the Joker representing death. The winner of the Battle Fight was the Human Undead and thus the world became populated by humans. In the present, human archaeologists discover the sealed Undead and accidentally set them free. However, the release of the Undead and the new Battle Fight turned out to be part of scheme by BOARD's chairman Hiroshi Tennoji to win the Battle Fight and use its wish to create a new world order with himself as ruler. Members Joker Undead * Black Joker * Albino Joker Category Ace * Beetle Undead - Ace of Spades * Spider Undead - Ace of Clubs * Mantis Undead - Ace of Hearts * Kerberos - Artificial Ace Undead Royal Club Category Jack * Wolf Undead - Jack of Hearts * Eagle Undead - Jack of Spades * Elephant Undead - Jack of Clubs * Peacock Undead - Jack of Diamonds Category Queen * Orchid Undead - Queen of Hearts * Capricorn Undead - Queen of Spades * Serpent Undead - Queen of Diamonds * Tiger Undead - Queen of Clubs Category King * Tarantula Undead - King of Clubs * Giraffa Undead - King of Diamonds * Caucasus Undead - King of Spades * Paradoxa Undead - King of Hearts Category 2-10 * Bat Undead - 8 of Diamonds * Locust Undead - 5 of Spades * Plant Undead - 7 of Hearts * Deer Undead - 6 of Spades * Moth Undead - 8 of Hearts * Centipede Undead - 10 of Hearts * Trilobite Undead - 7 of Spades * Zebra Undead - 9 of Diamonds * Jaguar Undead - 9 of Spades * Shell Undead - 5 of Hearts * Lion Undead - 3 of Spades * Dragonfly Undead - 4 of Hearts * Boar Undead - 4 of Spades * Mole Undead - 3 of Clubs * Buffalo Undead - 8 of Spades * Pecker Undead - 4 of Diamonds * Tortoise Undead - 7 of Diamonds * Scarab Undead - 10 of Spades * Human Undead - 2 of Hearts * Jellyfish Undead - 7 of Clubs * Lizard Undead - 2 of Spades * Squid Undead - 9 of Clubs * Chameleon Undead - 10 of Diamonds Trial Series * Trial B * Trial D * Trial E * Trial F * Trial G Navigation Category:Kamen Rider Villains Category:Monsters Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Tokusatsu Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Humanoid Category:Hostile Species Category:Evil from the Past Category:Fighters Category:Immortals